


Let me take care of you.

by IceLite1011



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #412domestic, AkaFuri Day, AkaFuri Day 2016, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Furi-kun taking care of Akashi, Living Together, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their anniversary plans take a turn when Kōki tries to wake Sei with a kiss.</p><p>Written for AkaFuri Day 2016 on Facebook!! #412Domestic<br/>Can also be read as the epilogue for the "11 Years Later" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely AkaFuri Day 2016 Event on Facebook!! Here's the link: https://www.facebook.com/events/468479626675972/
> 
> This little piece of fluff can also be taken as the epilogue for my "11 Years Later" series, although it can totally be read separately. :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. This was written solely to spread the AkaFuri love <3 <3

Kōki was pretty proud of his handiwork. The French toast was perfectly golden-brown and fluffy, dusted with powdered sugar and drizzled with maple syrup. The mug of coffee—black, as Sei liked—was steaming hot and robust. The single red rose in a slim vase was exquisite, with all the thorns removed, and the petals a spotless pearly white. Satisfied, Kōki lifted the breakfast tray and tiptoed to the bedroom, where Sei was still sleeping soundly. He slowly nudged the door open with his hip, trying to remain as quiet as possible as he approached the bed.

He quickly glanced to the picture-a-day calendar on the nightstand, double-checking to make sure that the date was correct. Sure enough, the paper read April 12th—their anniversary date. Kōki smiled to himself, still feeling a rush of giddiness whenever their anniversary rolled around. This year, it was his turn to arrange their schedule for the day, and he was going to start it with a lovely breakfast-in-bed.

He set the tray down on the nightstand, and climbed atop the bed to wake Sei up. Feeling uncharacteristically courageous, he leaned down towards Sei’s face, smiling again at his boyfriend’s defenseless, sleeping expression, and decided to kiss him awake.

The moment their lips touched Kōki felt strange. Sei’s lips were always warm and welcoming, but today they were…different. They felt dry, cracked, and overly hot. Kōki immediately pulled back, just as Sei began to stir, his eyes cracking open and finding Kōki. A gentle smile spread on his face.

“…Good morning, Kōki.”

“…” He knew it. Something was off. Sei’s voice sounded weak and hoarse, nothing like the confident, smooth tone Kōki knew so well. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

“Sei…You’re sick.”

Kōki hated how Sei’s face instantly slackened. “Kōki, I’m fine, this is nothing…” Sei began to push himself up, and Kōki felt incredibly stupid for not noticing the symptoms much earlier. Sei moved slowly, painfully, and Kōki could see him visibly shivering even though it was a balmy, sunny day. He moved quickly, gently grabbing Sei’s shoulders and somewhat forcing him to lie down again. “Sei, it’s not nothing. You’re sick, and you need to rest.”

He looked ready to protest, but it seemed that all the energy had left him and he sank into the mattress. “I’m sorry…” he coughed, and Kōki rubbed his arm. “Don’t be,” he said softly. “You’ve been so busy recently. I’ll go get some medicine and ice for your forehead.” He hoisted himself off of the bed, forgetting about the breakfast tray as he quickly left the bedroom.

As Kōki gathered some pills and water for Sei, he felt a tiny stab of disappointment. He had planned the whole day out for the two of them, and now they couldn’t enjoy it as he wanted to. But a bigger part of him was actually secretly glad—finally, finally, Kōki would get to take care of Sei. Sei had done so much for him, from tutoring him in high school to coaching him in basketball too, and Kōki couldn’t do a single thing in return. Now, though, was his chance to express his gratitude for all these years.

Twenty minutes later, Kōki was entering the bedroom again, this time with a small bowl of rice porridge, a glass of water, medicine, and an ice pack. Now that Sei wasn’t hiding his illness, he looked completely miserable—his breathing was slightly labored, and he was buried under the covers, shaking. At Kōki’s entrance, he struggled to sit up again, looking pained. “Kōki…I’m sorry I can’t eat your breakfast…” Kōki smiled, placing his new tray on the bed. “Sei, please don’t worry about it! And stop apologizing, okay?”

“But…I ruined our anniversary…”

“You can’t help being sick. And…and I want to take care of you. You’re always doing stuff for me, so…so this time let me take care of you.” He felt himself blushing, his cheeks heating up as Sei looked shocked for a second before a grin broke out on his face. He laughed weakly.

“All right, Kōki…please take care of me, then.”

Kōki had learned a lot of things about his lover over the years, and even after living together for five years there were still little habits of Sei’s that popped up here and there. However, this was the first time Kōki witnessed a sick Sei, and it was like a new adventure.

“Sei, please!” Kōki begged, the spoon still positioned in his hand. “Just a few more bites!”

“Kōki, I’m not hungry,” Sei retorted, albeit softly, but still stubbornly. “I already ate half of it.”

“I know you’re sick and don’t feel hungry, but you have to eat! It’s the only way you’ll get better.” Kōki sighed, seeing a new, more childish side of Sei. Although he was close to being exasperated, he was enjoying himself.

“Please?” he said again, shimmying closer to Sei until their faces were inches apart. “For me?” Smiling, Sei leaned forward, trying to capture Kōki in a kiss, but Kōki pulled away at the last moment. He almost laughed at the obvious pout on Sei’s face.

“Not until you finish the porridge,” Kōki smirked, placing the bowl in Sei’s hands.

“…I never knew you were this manipulating,” Sei mumbled, looking petulant. “I’m just worried about you.” Kōki replied, ruffling Sei’s hair playfully. “Now eat up!”

Grudgingly, Sei emptied the bowl in front of him, much to Kōki’s delight, and looked up expectantly when he was finished. “Well?” he prompted. Kōki sighed again, but grinned as he let Sei’s hands find his shoulders and pull him down. Sei’s lips were still unnaturally hot, but it seemed that some energy had returned to him, and Kōki was glad. He let himself become lost in the moment, tangling his fingers in messy scarlet hair before reluctantly pulling back. Sei frowned, but Kōki put a finger to his lips.

“No more. You need to rest now.” He said softly, grabbing an extra blanket from the closet and arranging it around Sei’s shoulders. Sei sighed, but complied, nestling into the covers and closing his eyes with a small smile. “Sleep well, Sei.” Kōki whispered as he closed the door to the bedroom. After cleaning up the dishes and calling their favorite restaurant to cancel their reservation, Kōki settled down on the couch to read.

Hours later, Kōki awoke to warmth wrapping around him. He looked up to find Sei’s arms wrapped around him from behind. “Oh, sorry…” he yawned, tilting is head further to gaze into crimson eyes. “I must’ve fallen asleep. How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” Sei replied, and relief ran through Kōki’s veins. “May I join you?” “Of course,” Kōki smiled, moving over on the couch to make room for Sei. His boyfriend immediately plopped down next to him, leaning on his shoulder affectionately. Kōki ran his fingers through Sei’s bedhead, chuckling slightly when Sei hummed in satisfaction. They stayed like that, snuggled on the couch as the sun slowly dropped below the horizon and tinted the sky in myriad shades of orange and gold.

“Hey,” Kōki murmured after a while, waiting until Sei turned towards him. “Yes?” his lover responded, expression sleepy and content and perfect.

“Happy Anniversary, Seijūrō.”

Sei’s eyes widened for a split second, seeming even redder than usual as they reflected the soft evening light, before crinkling into a smile. He cupped a hand around the back of Kōki’s head and gently tugged him closer, pressing a sweet kiss against parted lips.

“Happy Anniversary, Kōki.”


End file.
